Fudgesicles
by Middle Current
Summary: Naruto is a huge fan of sweets, but when he suddenly runs out of his favorite treat, Fudgesicles, he knows he has to find some. Thanks to a certain emotionless, black haired, grinning nin, he might just satisfy his sweet tooth. SaiNaru LEMONS!
1. Sweet Tooth

**SaiNaru: Fudgesicles**

Naruto's olive-skinned hand dove deep down into the freezer, his fingers felt around the walls and on the shelves; he was looking for his favorite snack. He pushed his hand further in, hoping to feel the friendly sogginess of a familiar cardboard box, but only unforgiving ice met his impatient fingers. He sighed. I need some goddamn chocolate! He thought desperately. Naruto turned his head and looked around his dark apartment. It was late at night; the violet sky outside his window was brimming up with stars. He knew no stores would be open at this time of night. He walked to his window and stared out of it hopelessly. Of course, he had chocolate bars and such around his house, but he was in the mood for a popsicle stick covered in a frozen coco flavored substance, the wonder that was an ice cold, creamy, delicious, and refreshing Fudgesicle. It was a frivolous extravagance, yes, but it was one that was worth going out of your way for.

Out of his dusky window, he could see almost nothing. All was lost; there would be no Fudgesicles for the hungry blonde. He almost lost hope, but something outside his window caught his eye. A titanium colored cart caught the shine of the moonlight, a small umbrella was sticking out of the middle, on the top of the umbrella, bright yellow letters basked in the moon's hovering spotlight, they said: Ice Cream. Naruto's eyes brightened and he squinted slightly, trying to see better. Yes, there was a man standing by the cart, there was hope after all!!! Naruto stood up; he jogged over to where he knew his nightstand was. But on the way, he bumped his knee right into a nearby table.

"AGH! GODDAMNIT!" he cried, grabbing his knee with both hands and cringing slightly as he hopped up and down. He leaned against the wall behind him and stretched his left leg, which the table had cruelly injured. Screw it, he thought, I'm going to get a damn Fudgesicle if it kills me! He bit his lip and stood up straight, he examined his knee. It was slightly swollen and a blue bruise decorated it proudly. Naruto shook his head violently and straightened up. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as other things he had suffered through. I'll live, he deemed. He went over to his nightstand, cautious of any oncoming obstacles, and grabbed his little frog wallet. After turning on his lights, he ran outside to the cart.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" he called loudly at the man pushing the cart. It seemed like he was about to give up trying to sell his ice cream so late at night. The man looked up, his face brightened when he saw his eager customer making his way toward the cart.

"How can I help you today?" the man asked. His hair seemed to melt into the darkness of the night surrounding him, it was short, only down to perhaps the crest of his neck. His eyes were the same color, and his outfit also fit the setting, the only bright things adorning the man were a white apron, hiding his belly shirt beneath it, and a white paper hat lying on his crown of onyx hair. He seemed a little happy for someone who had the appearance of one who would be extremely depressed.

"Do you have Fudgesicles?" Naruto asked excitedly. The cart's handler nodded and grinned. He plunged his hand into a small compartment on the top of the cart. His hand returned to the familiar caress of the cold night air with a long, rectangular object, which was wrapped in white plastic. At that point, it felt to Naruto as though the man had just pulled out, not a Fudgesicle, but some kind of certificate that would instantly make Naruto hokage. Naruto opened his little frog wallet and prepared to pay for it, but the man kindly refused.

"Company is pay enough." He said as he handed Naruto the rectangular piece of heaven. Naruto smiled and began to unwrap his little treat.

"So, why are you selling ice cream out here this late at night?" Naruto questioned, tucking the white wrapper into the pocket of his shorts.

"I have the night shift today, is all. It's my first time on the job. In a couple of days, I'll be able to work during the day." The man replied.

"Don't they give you name tags or something?" Naruto said, studying the man's wardrobe and holding the Fudgesicle carefully in his right hand.

"Not yet, but if you really want to know, my name is Sai." Sai murmured. He watched as Naruto proceeded to slide the Fudgesicle into his mouth and suck gleefully. He snickered. Naruto turned to him in annoyance and removed his mouth from around the frozen dairy treat.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, looking aggravated. Sai just shook his head, a perverted grin lying under his nose.

"Nothing, I just remembered a funny joke, that's all." He muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Well I like a joke as much as the next person, how about sharing it if it's so funny?" the blonde headed nin commanded, the expression on his face looking almost offended. Sai's shoulders stiffened. He hadn't expected the boy to ask him what the joke was.

"Okay, um, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Penis."

"Penis?"

"Yes, now say 'penis who?'"

"Oookay, penis who?"

"It's your penis." Sai answered with a laugh. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That was supposed to be funny?" he asked. Sai nodded.

"Weird." Naruto murmured. He continued to suck gently on his Fudgesicle, moving it around in his mouth happily. Sai put a hand over his mouth and bit his lip. Don't laugh! Don't laugh! He pleaded with himself. But he failed miserably in concealing his amusement and burst out laughing. He hooted and hollered, slapping his knee as he did so. Naruto rolled his eyes and finished off the Fudgesicle by gulping the chocolate down whole.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He stated, walking away quietly. Sai walked after him.

"Wait, stay awhile. I didn't mean to laugh."

"I'll only stay if you tell me why you were really laughing."

"All right. Fine. I was laughing because…" Sai began. The blonde looked at him seriously, awaiting an answer.

"Well? I'm waiting, Sai."

"I was laughing because, well, that Fudgesicle of yours…"

"Right."

"Looks like a penis."

"That's it?"

"Nooo…"

"Well, continue then."

"And when you put the Fudgesicle in your mouth…"

"Uh-huh."

"It looked like…"

"Would you just get on with it already?!"

"It looked like you were sucking a penis!" Sai laughed. Naruto frowned and felt his face burn. Now, Naruto was never really one to blush, but hearing something like this could make even a sailor gasp a little. Sai continued to laugh loudly, his thrilled voice echoed through the night air.

"What is up with you and penises?!" Naruto cried annoyedly. Sai wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and cleared his throat.

"Just…forget about it. What are you doing being out here so late anyway?" Sai inquired. Naruto shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep because I wanted a Fudgesicle." He responded with a smile. Sai grinned. He scrutinized Naruto silently, looking him up and down. A dull blue spot on the boy's uncovered knee caught his attention.

"What happened to your knee? It looks like you hit yourself on something pretty bad." Naruto looked down at himself and remembered the bruise on his knee. He smiled and scratched his head.

"Heh, heh…well, I was in such a hurry to come get a Fudgesicle that I bumped into a table!" The blonde exclaimed with a loud chortle. Sai smiled as well. He liked Naruto's confidence and forthrightness; it entertained him to a certain degree. Naruto looked around worriedly and lifted his hand to wave at Sai.

"Well, I'd best go back inside and sleep. I'm a little tired." Naruto explained as he began to walk away. Sai nodded in agreement. He waved to Naruto with a grin.

"Oh, wait, Sai!" Naruto walked back over to Sai, who gave him a puzzled gaze.

"I forgot to tell you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And no one knows it yet, but I'm gonna be the hokage one day, just remember that, cuz I'm gonna make sure that you are repaid for your kindness!" Naruto proclaimed as he usually did when he introduced himself. Sai blinked twice and furrowed his brow.

"Okay." He said simply. And Naruto left him there in the darkness by his cart, leaving his kind words echoing in Sai's ears.


	2. In for a treat!

**SaiNaru: Fudgesicles**

Naruto's olive-skinned hand dove deep down into the freezer, his fingers felt around the walls and on the shelves; he was looking for his favorite snack. He pushed his hand further in, hoping to feel the friendly sogginess of a familiar cardboard box, but only unforgiving ice met his impatient fingers. He sighed. I need some goddamn chocolate! He thought desperately. Naruto turned his head and looked around his dark apartment. It was late at night; the violet sky outside his window was brimming up with stars. He knew no stores would be open at this time of night. He walked to his window and stared out of it hopelessly. Of course, he had chocolate bars and such around his house, but he was in the mood for a popsicle stick covered in a frozen coco flavored substance, the wonder that was an ice cold, creamy, delicious, and refreshing Fudgesicle. It was a frivolous extravagance, yes, but it was one that was worth going out of your way for.

Out of his dusky window, he could see almost nothing. All was lost; there would be no Fudgesicles for the hungry blonde. He almost lost hope, but something outside his window caught his eye. A titanium colored cart caught the shine of the moonlight, a small umbrella was sticking out of the middle, on the top of the umbrella, bright yellow letters basked in the moon's hovering spotlight, they said: Ice Cream. Naruto's eyes brightened and he squinted slightly, trying to see better. Yes, there was a man standing by the cart, there was hope after all!!! Naruto stood up; he jogged over to where he knew his nightstand was. But on the way, he bumped his knee right into a nearby table.

"AGH! GODDAMNIT!" he cried, grabbing his knee with both hands and cringing slightly as he hopped up and down. He leaned against the wall behind him and stretched his left leg, which the table had cruelly injured. Screw it, he thought, I'm going to get a damn Fudgesicle if it kills me! He bit his lip and stood up straight, he examined his knee. It was slightly swollen and a blue bruise decorated it proudly. Naruto shook his head violently and straightened up. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as other things he had suffered through. I'll live, he deemed. He went over to his nightstand, cautious of any oncoming obstacles, and grabbed his little frog wallet. After turning on his lights, he ran outside to the cart.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" he called loudly at the man pushing the cart. It seemed like he was about to give up trying to sell his ice cream so late at night. The man looked up, his face brightened when he saw his eager customer making his way toward the cart.

"How can I help you today?" the man asked. His hair seemed to melt into the darkness of the night surrounding him, it was short, only down to perhaps the crest of his neck. His eyes were the same color, and his outfit also fit the setting, the only bright things adorning the man were a white apron, hiding his belly shirt beneath it, and a white paper hat lying on his crown of onyx hair. He seemed a little happy for someone who had the appearance of one who would be extremely depressed.

"Do you have Fudgesicles?" Naruto asked excitedly. The cart's handler nodded and grinned. He plunged his hand into a small compartment on the top of the cart. His hand returned to the familiar caress of the cold night air with a long, rectangular object, which was wrapped in white plastic. At that point, it felt to Naruto as though the man had just pulled out, not a Fudgesicle, but some kind of certificate that would instantly make Naruto hokage. Naruto opened his little frog wallet and prepared to pay for it, but the man kindly refused.

"Company is pay enough." He said as he handed Naruto the rectangular piece of heaven. Naruto smiled and began to unwrap his little treat.

"So, why are you selling ice cream out here this late at night?" Naruto questioned, tucking the white wrapper into the pocket of his shorts.

"I have the night shift today, is all. It's my first time on the job. In a couple of days, I'll be able to work during the day." The man replied.

"Don't they give you name tags or something?" Naruto said, studying the man's wardrobe and holding the Fudgesicle carefully in his right hand.

"Not yet, but if you really want to know, my name is Sai." Sai murmured. He watched as Naruto proceeded to slide the Fudgesicle into his mouth and suck gleefully. He snickered. Naruto turned to him in annoyance and removed his mouth from around the frozen dairy treat.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, looking aggravated. Sai just shook his head, a perverted grin lying under his nose.

"Nothing, I just remembered a funny joke, that's all." He muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Well I like a joke as much as the next person, how about sharing it if it's so funny?" the blonde headed nin commanded, the expression on his face looking almost offended. Sai's shoulders stiffened. He hadn't expected the boy to ask him what the joke was.

"Okay, um, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Penis."

"Penis?"

"Yes, now say 'penis who?'"

"Oookay, penis who?"

"It's your penis." Sai answered with a laugh. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That was supposed to be funny?" he asked. Sai nodded.

"Weird." Naruto murmured. He continued to suck gently on his Fudgesicle, moving it around in his mouth happily. Sai put a hand over his mouth and bit his lip. Don't laugh! Don't laugh! He pleaded with himself. But he failed miserably in concealing his amusement and burst out laughing. He hooted and hollered, slapping his knee as he did so. Naruto rolled his eyes and finished off the Fudgesicle by gulping the chocolate down whole.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He stated, walking away quietly. Sai walked after him.

"Wait, stay awhile. I didn't mean to laugh."

"I'll only stay if you tell me why you were really laughing."

"All right. Fine. I was laughing because…" Sai began. The blonde looked at him seriously, awaiting an answer.

"Well? I'm waiting, Sai."

"I was laughing because, well, that Fudgesicle of yours…"

"Right."

"Looks like a penis."

"That's it?"

"Nooo…"

"Well, continue then."

"And when you put the Fudgesicle in your mouth…"

"Uh-huh."

"It looked like…"

"Would you just get on with it already?!"

"It looked like you were sucking a penis!" Sai laughed. Naruto frowned and felt his face burn. Now, Naruto was never really one to blush, but hearing something like this could make even a sailor gasp a little. Sai continued to laugh loudly, his thrilled voice echoed through the night air.

"What is up with you and penises?!" Naruto cried annoyedly. Sai wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and cleared his throat.

"Just…forget about it. What are you doing being out here so late anyway?" Sai inquired. Naruto shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep because I wanted a Fudgesicle." He responded with a smile. Sai grinned. He scrutinized Naruto silently, looking him up and down. A dull blue spot on the boy's uncovered knee caught his attention.

"What happened to your knee? It looks like you hit yourself on something pretty bad." Naruto looked down at himself and remembered the bruise on his knee. He smiled and scratched his head.

"Heh, heh…well, I was in such a hurry to come get a Fudgesicle that I bumped into a table!" The blonde exclaimed with a loud chortle. Sai smiled as well. He liked Naruto's confidence and forthrightness; it entertained him to a certain degree. Naruto looked around worriedly and lifted his hand to wave at Sai.

"Well, I'd best go back inside and sleep. I'm a little tired." Naruto explained as he began to walk away. Sai nodded in agreement. He waved to Naruto with a grin.

"Oh, wait, Sai!" Naruto walked back over to Sai, who gave him a puzzled gaze.

"I forgot to tell you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And no one knows it yet, but I'm gonna be the hokage one day, just remember that, cuz I'm gonna make sure that you are repaid for your kindness!" Naruto proclaimed as he usually did when he introduced himself. Sai blinked twice and furrowed his brow.

"Okay." He said simply. And Naruto left him there in the darkness by his cart, leaving his kind words echoing in Sai's ears.

**The Next Night**

Sai waited by his cart eagerly, hoping to God that his favorite customer would show up again. He had stocked up on Fudgesicles just for the occasion. He looked at his wrist impatiently. 1:56 'o' clock. Sai sighed and put his hands on his cart disappointedly, beginning to turn it around so he could try his luck with another street. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his ears. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing that it was Naruto whom had called his name.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Naruto asked, "You're not gonna leave without letting me get my Fudgesicle are you?" Sai smiled in relief. Of course, to Naruto, it just looked like a plain and emotionless little grin, but since Sai was very good at hiding his emotions, Naruto didn't realize that it was actually a smile of relief. Sai raised an eyebrow at Naruto's odd attire. Aquamarine satin pajamas with a walrus hat atop his flaxen spikes, and a hyper expression on his face. The other day, Naruto had just been wearing a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts, why the sudden change of clothes? Naruto took out his frog wallet, insisting that he pay for a Fudgesicle this time.

"Hey, Sai?" Naruto questioned, looking up at the sky, Fudgesicle in hand.

"What?" Sai retorted, staring at the ground beneath his feet. Naruto took a sharp intake of breath and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Can I ask you a question? It's a really important question." Naruto buzzed softly. Sai nodded.

"Well? What is it?" he asked, beginning to get a little impatient. Naruto cleared his throat and took a lick at his Fudgesicle.

"Are you sure you'll be able to answer it?"

"I won't know until you ask me."

"Okay…here goes…"

"All right, I'm waiting, no-cock."

"Are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay?" Naruto inquired, looking interested. Inside, Sai's eyes widened in horror and he screamed up to the heavens with all of his energy, but outside, he was cool, calm, and collected, ready to answer Naruto's question.

"No, what would make you think I'm gay, dickless?" he responded casually. He had gotten use to Naruto quickly and was allowed to tease him in such a way by adding a playful little nickname to the end of every sentence he spoke, saying it as carelessly as though it was Naruto's real name.

"Well…you can't blame me. I mean, you do talk about dicks all the time." Naruto said, beginning to suck on his Fudgesicle.

"Look who's talking." Sai replied brusquely, watching Naruto as he 'enjoyed' his Fudgesicle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at the way you're eating that Fudgesicle."

"So?"

"You're acting like you're sucking on a penis. I don't know about everybody else but that seems a teensy bit gay in my opinion."

"Nuh-uh! Everybody eats ice cream like this!"

"No, Naruto, they don't. People watch you perform oral sex on that ice cream of yours quietly and calmly when you're around, but when you're gone they laugh their asses off."

"No they don't!"

"Yes, they do."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one of those people."

"You're probably the only one that thinks like that. You are a perv, in case you haven't noticed."

"Nope. The way you suck on that popsicle, you could make the pope have dirty thoughts." Naruto blushed scarlet at this remark.

"Shut up!"

"You're just mad because I'm right, tiny-dick."

"But that's the thing, you're not right at all!"

"Oh, come on, Naruto. I know that you're gay, so just come out of the closet already." Sai stated calmly, as though he was talking about the weather and not Naruto's sexual orientation.

"But I'm not gay! I like girls!"

"That's what you say, but you don't mean it. It's obvious that you do like men, teeny weenie."

"I…do not…like men…!"

"Liar."

"Would you quit it! I don't like men!"

"Liar." Sai crooned in a sing-song voice.

"I am not lying! I do not like men!"

"Fine. If you don't like men, prove it."

"Okay, I will. How do you want me to prove it?"

"Make out with me."

"What?! Are you nuts?! How would making out with a GUY prove that I'm straight?!"

"You didn't let me finish. You can't enjoy it. If you do, then you're gay, if you don't, then you're straight. Got it?"

"I get the rules, I just don't get where you come up with tests like this. How will you know whether or not I enjoyed it?"

"Trust me, I'll know." Sai pronounced. Naruto sighed and gulped quietly. Sai took a small step toward Naruto and wrapped an arm gently around his waist.

"Ready to test your heterosexuality, fag?" Naruto nodded spitefully. Sai shrugged and put his hand on the back of Naruto's head; he stared into his eyes for just a second, then pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. Although Naruto had said he was ready, he sure didn't act like it, it seemed to him like Sai had jumped out of the bushes and kissed him at random. Sai licked the corner of Naruto's mouth playfully and caressed the arch of his back. Naruto decided that the words "make" and "out" must have required for both people to participate, so he kissed Sai back. The two were kissing each other hard, and anyone could see that both of them were enjoying it. Sai wondered just how far he could take this little test, and he pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth forcefully, exploring the moist cavern skillfully. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure, not quite realizing just what was going on. His walrus cap fell off promptly when he moved his own tongue into Sai's mouth.

"Hn…" Naruto whined quietly as Sai let his hand rest tenderly on Naruto's ass. In turn, Naruto pulled Sai closer, so that not even the thinnest of papers could slip through the space between them. With one hand intertwined in Naruto's fair hair, and the other lying restfully on his ass, Sai could feel his lower-self beginning to have a developing…problem. Carefully, he pulled away from Naruto's lips, opening his eyes. A thin stream of saliva hung from their tongues as they moved away from each other. Sai panted quietly and turned away from Naruto, who hurriedly wiped his own mouth off, his face still a bright red thanks to his previous activities.

"Well…congratulations no-dick, you're gay." Sai stated once he had gotten back his discretion. Naruto frowned.

"If I'm gay, so are you." Naruto said, turning away grumpily. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I'm gay?"

"Please, Sai, any moron could tell that you enjoyed it. Even if they hadn't noticed that ten foot pole in those tight pants of yours." Sai smirked.

"So you noticed. Hm…that just makes you gayer, I suppose." Naruto turned to Sai in extreme annoyance.

"How so?"

"Well, my small penised friend, the fact that you looked down at my hard-on means that you're even more of a fag than I thought."

"I didn't look down, I heard a woman in China complaining that a hard pole had gone right through her window." Naruto said sarcastically. Sai laughed at the insubordinate joke.

"You're quite the joker, you know that, baby dick?" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked around, seeing that in all of his excitement, he had unknowingly dropped his Fudgesicle. He sighed. I hate distractions, he thought, they make me miss out on all sorts of things.


	3. A Visit

Yo, I'm back! It took forever to update, and for that I'm sorry. But anyways, enjoy! I don't own Naruto and all that good crap. KTHX

Two Months Later…  
Naruto walked down the street in silence, his quiet footsteps echoing off the tall and peaceful buildings surrounding him. He sighed. His day had been a tough one, and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep in his comfortable bed. He smiled sheepishly to himself, of course, he couldn't mess up his routine and not get a Fudgesicle before bed. Naruto knew Sai would be waiting for him by his cart, with that emotionless little grin adorning his pale face. I can hardly wait! He thought. But upon his walk home, he came across something peculiar. He could swear that someone was following him. Naruto turned his head to the left, then the right, then behind him, there was no one there. I'm just being paranoid, yeah, that's all. He turned up his iPod and continued his walk.  
"Is this love that I'm feelin'? Is this the love that I've been searching for? Is this love, oh am I dreamin'? This must be love, cuz it's really got a hold on me." Naruto smiled and mouthed the words to himself, nodding his head slightly. His music was the only thing that could change his mood so quickly, except for a certain cute pale boy who sold ice cream. Naruto shook that thought from his head hurriedly as he stuck his key in his door. He didn't go to the ice cream cart for Sai, no, he went for Fudgesicles; or so he tried to make himself believe. He turned the key gently and sighed. Why was he listening to such a song while thinking about Sai, anyway? He wasn't gay…was he? No, of course not, what a ridiculous question! Anyone could see that Sai was wrong! Naruto shook his head furiously again and opened his door, he flicked on the lights and looked around.  
Something wasn't right. He walked in further and glanced around, turning his iPod off and tugging his headphones out of his ears. He waited calmly for a second, then closed the door behind him before advancing further in the room. A sound from the kitchen rang out and he tiptoed toward the door, he pushed his back quietly against the kitchen door, his breath heavy and his heart beat echoing in his ears. Why was he so nervous? He wiped small beads of sweat from his forehead before they could drip down to his brow. The noise of a dish breaking rang in his ears, and then the sound of someone cursing. He took in a shallow breath, then forcefully pushed the door open with all his might.  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" he cried in anger. A head turned round and a face as pale as the moon itself smiled at him, or more like smirked. Midnight eyes stared at him, and the pale face had black hair strewn about. (A/N: ZOMG! It's Sai!)  
"Relax, Naru-chan. It's just me."  
"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" (A/N: NOT! Screwed you over, didn't I? ;D)  
"Naruto, it's been forever since I've seen you. Is it really bad that I'm here?"  
"I never said it was bad, it's just that since you went to work for Orochimaru's company, I haven't really seen you much. Why the sudden visit, Teme? Is this some kind of scam?" Naruto accused. Sasuke mused on this for a moment, then let his emotionless smirk fade into an even more emotionless frown.  
"I merely wanted to visit."  
"Okay, how did you get in?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Sasuke smiled and held up a small barf yellow colored key.  
"You dobe, you left the key on the window sill, just like that night at the Christmas party."  
"HEY! We agreed we'd never speak of that to anyone! You promised, Teme!"  
"Whatever…dobe…"  
"Ey! Teme, don't call me that!" Just as Naruto was screaming his lungs out at Sasuke, the front door creaked open, and another pale man entered the room. Naruto's head snapped round and his own blue eyes met Sai's onyx ones.  
"Sai? Why are you here?" Sai grinned his famous grin, stepped through the door, but stopped in his tracks when he got a glimpse of Sasuke.  
"Well, who is this?" he questioned, standing next to Naruto in silence. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and spoke.  
"Oh, well, this is Teme-I mean..uh, Sasgay…er, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sai." The two brunettes glared at each other intensely, leaving Naruto feeling awkward at the noiselessness disgruntled men. They stuck their hands out and shook, still giving their famous death glares.  
"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I know we just met, but may I ask you a question?" the Uchiha narrowed his eyes.  
"Hn, go ahead."  
"I was just wondering, have you seen Naruto's penis of late?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide and his pupils glazed over, the thought of seeing Naruto's member made his own twitch. Sai noticed that Sasuke was feeling quite out of place at that particular moment in time and smiled an evil smile as he waited for the man's reply. Naruto hung his head in shame, he wanted to stab Sai in the throat and drink the blood that leaked out for what he said. But he couldn't do that, no, there were too many witnesses anyway.  
"No, I haven't ever seen Naruto's penis. Why do you ask?"  
"Well I figured since you were his boyfriend you might have seen it at least once or twice, I mean, you have had sex with him before. Haven't you?" Sasuke stiffened in more places than one at the words Sai had just said.  
"Neh! Sai, I never had a boyfriend, damn it! So drop the subject, you freaking pervert!" Naruto screeched angrily with a clenched fist in the air. Sai smirked slightly at his new found information and glanced at Sasuke.  
"So you were never his boyfriend, then?"  
"No, I never was. I never even knew that Naruto was gay."  
"Well, neither did I. That is, until the other night…" Sai droned quietly. Sasuke raised in eyebrow in anticipation and leaned in closer to hear what Sai was about to say.  
"Well, Naruto and I-" Naruto put a hand over Sai's mouth and spoke quietly into his ear.  
"Say another word and you die." Sai grinned and gently kissed the hand that was over his mouth, causing Naruto to flinch back in surprise. Sai turned to Sasuke and shook his head.  
"Never mind. But if you're not dating Naruto, who is?" Sasuke shrugged.  
"I don't know. Naruto, who are you dating right now?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto could feel himself clamming up as the two black haired men turned to stare at him, awaiting an answer. He gulped. If I say I'm not dating anyone, they'll both probably want to date me, I mean, Sasuke did try to kiss me at that Christmas party a few years back, who's to say he won't do it again? Naruto pondered.  
"I'm dating…um…" he looked around nervously and gulped once more. His and Sai's eyes fixed on each other and Naruto sighed as he let his answer pass through his trembling pink lips.  
"Sai! I'm dating Sai!" he cried. Sasuke furrowed a black brow and turned in Sai's direction.  
"You're dating Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sai smiled and dug his hands in his pockets.  
"That's right." He said, wrapping an arm protectively around Naruto's waist. Naruto let out a little gasp at the sudden contact.  
"Well then, congratulations, dobe. I'm just wondering why I wasn't informed." Sasuke murmured. Naruto took a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Sai. He sure could play along well. Sasuke grinned and walked to the door, taking a small look at his wristwatch.  
"Well, I guess I'd better be going, goodbye Naru chan, Sai." He grabbed the door to the knob and twisted it, but just as he was about to head out, he turned his head round and talked.  
"I'd like to see you again, Naruto. How about going to dinner with me?"  
"We'll be there, Sasuke kun, buh-bye now." Sai said coercingly, his arm still around Naruto's waist.  
"Fine, see you on Friday at 8. Don't be late." Sasuke muttered, he frowned and headed out the door, closing it behind him.  
"What in the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, trying to release himself from Sai's grasp. Sai scowled and tightened his hold on the blonde's waist.  
"Just trying to help you out, Naruto. Why, did you not like it?" Sai asked, arching a black brow upwards and staring blankly at the shorter blue eyed man. Naruto pushed Sai with all his might but couldn't get him to let go.  
"Would you let go, dammit?! I'm not a freakin' girl!" he scolded. Sai pulled Naruto closer to him and without a word pulled Naruto up to his lips. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he struggled to try and fight the urge to kiss back, really, he did, but it was no use; he couldn't resist. Sai's lips were surprisingly delicious, and Naruto couldn't help but kiss them as deeply as possible. Boy did he taste good! Suddenly, Sai pulled away and released Naruto from his hold. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out. But before he left, he turned his head and smirked.  
"See you next week, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Be ready, Naruto kun."


	4. Date Night

Friday Night 7:31  
Naruto paced back and forth, biting his lip till he thought he tasted blood. He glanced at his watch and frowned. Why is Sai so late? What if he's not coming? He thought, feeling nervous and frightened. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Naruto immediately tugged himself out of his uncomfortable beige leather chair and practically jogged to the door. There stood Sai, looking as handsome as ever. A black and white tuxedo, the gray tie tied to perfection, complimented his pale face and onyx eyes. He grinned his emotionless grin at Naruto and spoke.  
"Naruto kun, might I say that you look amazing tonight?" Sai complimented, taking Naruto's hand in his and kissing it gently. Naruto blushed and instinctively snatched his hand back. Sai looked up and smiled; he knew that that book on dating would help a lot. He dug a hand in his right side pocket and when he pulled it out, a bright red rose stuck out of a thin plastic tube. Naruto grimaced at this and blushed at the same time. What am I, some type of freakin' girl or something?! He shouted in his mind. Nevertheless, the blonde took the red rose from the grinning Nin's hand and put on a fake smile.  
Sai's eyes examined Naruto up and down, taking in each and every detail of his cute blonde date. Tight black jeans, a blue and orange shirt with their village's symbol lying smack in front of it, and his sunshine hair in its usual tousled mess. To Sai, he looked like he was going to a club or something and not a date, considering Sai himself would be going in a tuxedo, Naruto would look extremely underdressed next to him. Can't have that, Sai deemed. He grabbed the jacket of his tux and pulled it off, tossing it on Naruto's couch from where he stood. Naruto wore a puzzled look on his face as Sai loosened his tie and looped an arm around his waist.  
The two walked silently over to Sai's car and got in. Naruto looked around the car as Sai began to slide the key into ignition. It was not a particularly fancy car, not a Lamborghini or Porsche or anything like that, more like a comfy and rather decent looking Nissan model. It was in a bright gray, so it stood out against the stars in the sky. Sai looked over at Naruto, who was looking out of the window at the passing scenery. Lights from cars that passed by reflected in Naruto's cerulean eyes, and Sai couldn't help but let a little smirk escape from his depths and steal across his face. Naruto looked so innocent, you wouldn't think that he cursed like a sailor when he was in stressful situations. Sai reached a hand over and let it fall on Naruto's left knee. Naruto instantly looked away from the window and sent Sai a death glare, which the man calmly ignored. Naruto continued glaring, waiting for Sai to remove his hand. After precisely 8 minutes of glaring, Naruto gave up and looked back out the window. He had pondered about breaking Sai's hand and ripping off each finger slowly and painfully, but he decided that since Sai was going to save him from Sasuke the Ultimate Horny Sex Gawd, he might as well treat him nicely.  
"We're here, Naruto kun." Sai murmured, putting the car in park. Naruto grabbed the handle on his door, preparing to open it when Sai put a hand on his whiskered cheek and turned him around. Naruto looked at him in surprise, eyes wide. Sai pushed his lips to Naruto's in a soft kiss, holding him. Sai pulled away from Naruto's lips and smiled.  
"You taste so good, Naruto kun." He explained nonchalantly. Naruto turned his head away in aggravation and opened his car door, walking toward the restaurant, Sai following close behind. They went in quietly, keeping their eyes straight ahead. Sasuke sat silently as a booth all the way in the far right. Sai and Naruto went to join him, sitting next to each other and each giving Sasuke a sheepish smirk. The spiky haired man gladly returned the smirk, and then let his eyes wander to each of them.  
"You both look nice. I feel just a tad plain in just my normal attire."  
"Do not worry about it, Saukskay, we're all familiar with each other, so lack of fashion sense won't kill anyone." Sai said with his usual grin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Just who the hell is this guy and what is he about? He doesn't seem at all like Naruto's type…Sasuke thought suspiciously. He frowned and looked over at Naruto, who was staring quietly at a red rose in between his rather nervous fingers, its red petals causing the tan skin to stand out more than usual.  
"So, how long have you two been going out?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto looked up from his gift and put on a soft smile, getting ready to answer. But Sai cut him off.  
"Only a month. I've been trying for a while to worm myself into those tight little jeans of my adorable little kitsune, but he continues to refuse me. It's all right I suppose, seeing as I'll get his virginity anyway." Sai stated matter-of-factly as he opened his menu and tried to decide on what to eat. Sasuke kept his usual stoic exterior but inside his soul was lighting up like a match in gasoline, he always was quite jealous when it came to things like these. As for Naruto, well, Naruto had allowed himself to zone out while Sai said all the perverted things he liked, he decided that he would be better off without the drama.  
"Although, I must say, I have taken someone's virginity before. I mean, it took a while to convince them, but it was definitely worth it. Oh, as soon as I slid in there, it was warm and tight as can be. Come to think of it, he was so tight that it was almost painful… I don't quite remember his name, but I think it began with an "i." Why yes, I'm sure of it. Perhaps his name was Iruka or Itachi? Maybe… but still, just thinking about that tight heat makes my pants just as tight as he was." Finally losing his indifferent appearance, Sasuke's jaw dropped so that it made a thunk! Sound as it met the wood of the table. Naruto came back to earth and blushed a bright red, then proceeded to call Sai a large array of bad names that even the dirtiest of sailors would gasp at.  
"Settle down, Naruto kun. I was merely joking. Or was I? Ahehehehe… well, anyway, I do look forward to pounding that tight little ass into the ground."  
"What the hell makes you think I'm gonna be the uke!?"  
"C'mon, Naruto kun, you've got the uke look. Big blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, a slim frame, and quite obviously your penis is far smaller than mine…you fit the description of uke so precisely it almost frightens me."  
"You are such a fucking pervert! And I thought Jiraiya was bad! Gah!"  
"Don't be so upset, my little fox," Sai replied, patting Naruto's blonde spikes apologetically, "I promise that I'll suck you off before I finger you; and I'll be sure to brush your prostate as many times as possible so that the floor will look like someone spilled a carton of milk all over it when I'm through. I'm sure I'll cum my fair share as well, though. I mean, of course I'll be receiving a blow job from you! It is only fair. Then afterwards I'll pound you for hours and hours and hours…I can hardly wait. Perhaps today we could get to it…?"  
"Not today, not ever! You sweaty palmed, chronic masturbating, cum dribbling, cock sucking mother fu-" Naruto was cut off by a curious waitress. She had short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She grinned and took out a small clipboard and pencil.  
"Hello, gentlemen, my name is Sakura and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What would you like to order?" she asked innocently as she leaned in to each of their faces with a rather creepy smile.  
"We'll need more time." Sai grumbled, and Sakura left to another table, in high hopes that bending over and showing her incredibly microscopic behind to her customers would earn her large tips. And the three continued awkward conversation, eventually they were kicked out because of Naruto's incredibly coarse language and Sai's frighteningly good description of getting head from a man he'd met at an orchestra.  
**A Few Hours Later In Naruto's Living Room**  
"I can't believe you said all those horrible things about me!"  
"Now, Naruto kun, it wasn't all that bad. I kept him from coming onto you, didn't I?"  
"I'd rather have him cumming into me right now! You embarrassed me in front of everyone!"  
"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know it would upset you so. I am sincerely remorseful about what I said, and I would very much like to make it up to you."  
"How? Can I cut your tongue out and burn it so you'll never talk like that again?!"  
"No, but I can do this." Sai leaned over on the poorly stuffed couch and pursed his lips for a kiss. Naruto pushed him away furiously.  
"I'm not in the mood for your horny attempts to get into my pants." Naruto scolded, moving to the further end of the couch, away from Sai.  
"I promise I won't try to screw you. Just a simple blow job is all I'm asking permission for."  
"No, Sai, I'm not going to blow you!" Naruto cried, his face yet again a deep red. Sai moved over toward Naruto and kissed his neck, beginning to suck on it.  
"I never said I wanted you to blow me…" Sai murmured as he nipped gently at Naruto's collarbone. His blonde let out a low moan and wove his fingers into Sai's soft black hair, wanting the heat from those pale lips against his skin again. Each kiss from the pale man left Naruto's skin screaming for more, he moaned as Sai removed his shirt and softly pinched his nipples, and could feel precum dripping off his eager member as Sai began to unzip his pants.  
"This won't take too long, Naruto kun, ukes always cum quickly." Sai panted as he pulled down Naruto's boxers. Naruto kept his eyes closed and ignored the supposedly heartening words, allowing himself to fall deeper and deeper under Sai's erotic spell. Soon enough, a warm hand grasped Naruto's extremely erect member and slowly began to pump it, a cool thumb brushing the tip each time it moved swiftly upward. Naruto groaned in anticipation, waiting to feel his manhood become enveloped in a warm and dripping area.  
"Sai, just take me in your mouth already. I'm never going to cum if you go so goddamn slow…" Naruto wheezed, keeping his eyes closed. Sai smirked and slowly and painstakingly began to pump his blonde, every soft groan or eager pant as sweet as candy on his tongue or music to his ears. Naruto bit his lip, trying to hold back a loud groan. Sai kept his hand on Naruto's member and reached his face up to kiss the tan boy, and swallow his moan as happily as he would swallow something else that would erupt from the boy soon enough. Sai gritted his teeth and unzipped his own pants, his neglected erection at its hardest, he knew he had to be rid of it. He pulled down his own boxers and grabbed Naruto's free hand, the other that he was using to grasp the cloth of the couch to keep him from sinking into the couch in pure pleasure. Sai wrapped Naruto's hand around his own manhood and helped Naruto to pump it gently, using the same technique Sai himself had been using to pleasure the kitsune.  
"God Naruto, it's…just so goddamn hot…" Sai's voice trailed off as he ferociously pumped Naruto and had himself pumped in the same way. Sai rubbed their bare penises together and he and Naruto moaned in unison at the fantastic feeling the rough fiction created. Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto and carefully positioned himself right next to Naruto's erect organ, then roughly thrusted against it, their erections colliding wondrously.  
"Dammit Sai, harder, I want you to fuck me…"  
"N-Naruto?" Sai looked at the blonde man questioningly, wondering if he really meant it or if he was caught up in the passion.  
"Fuck, Sai, just do it already. I need it in me…I'll lose it if I don't have you inside me right now. I want you so fucking badly. Fuck me dry, fuck me hard…" Naruto shouted. It didn't take long for Sai to comply with his whim, he shoved himself deep into Naruto and felt an amazing tightness rush over his lower self. He was even tighter than that Itachi or Iruka guy Sai had liked to screw so much.  
"Anh! Sai! God, oh God, oh God!" Naruto screamed, feeling Sai's penetration move in deeper and more slowly. Sai looked down at Naruto's face, beads of sweat formed on his blonde brow and trickled down his chin, his face was flushed and his lips were bruised slightly from all the hard kissing they'd done just a short while ago, the already tousled blonde hair nestled on his head strewn about like hay on a disorganized farm. Sai pushed himself in deeper and licked Naruto's ear, his tongue darting all around the lobe and the heat of his breath causing Naruto to turn even more flushed.  
"Do you like it when I fuck you so hard, my little kitsune? Do you love it rough and fast, deep in you?" Sai asked, his warm and familiar voice husky in Naruto's ear.  
"Y-yes, Sai…I love it when you fuck me hard, and I want it harder! Sai, please, harder, I need it harder!" Naruto screeched. After Naruto spoke this sentence Sai completely lost control, he went as deep as Naruto's body would allow, then pulled out until the head of his hard cock was hardly in, and immediately pounded right back in to the blonde. He grabbed Naruto's rock hard dick in his hand and stroked it roughly in time with the rhythm of his hard thrusts, and it felt so good that Sai thought he would cry.  
"Naruto, call me Sensei when you cum, I need you to call me Sensei, and scream it loud at the top of your lungs." Sai instructed into Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded brusquely and gulped, feeling himself get closer and closer to the big moment.  
"Sai! I-I'm almost there, just a little harder! God, oh God, oh God, oh God! S-Sensei!!!" Naruto yelled, and instantly came all over himself and Sai's chest. But Sai himself wasn't close to done yet, he wanted more of this blonde. He pulled out and smirked as Naruto's cum drenched his own still-hard member.  
"Naruto, get on your knees and suck my dick." He commanded. Naruto opened his eyes, finishing riding out his post orgasmic bliss. He nodded and got down on the floor, kneeling in front of Sai. Naruto used both tan hands and grabbed Sai's hard manhood in them, then took the whole thing into his mouth. He bobbed his head hurriedly, he could hardly wait to swallow Sai's warm seed and feel the warmth of it flow down into him. Sai put a hand on Naruto's head and bucked his hips, pushing himself further down Naruto's throat and bit his lip. His head tilted back and loud moans of Naruto's name escaped his swollen lips.  
"Shit! Naruto, suck harder…" He continued to speak calmly, but his voice was shaky and you could tell he was disoriented at the moment. Naruto hummed gently as he sucked, and the vibrations sent warm chills down Sai's spine. Suddenly, with a loud shout of the word fuck and Naruto's name, a hot liquid spilled down Naruto's throat, and he smiled gratefully as he drank it down, Sai's encouraging words echoing in his ears.  
"I'm coming Naruto, drink it…God you look so fucking sexy when you swallow, I'm almost considering a round two." But there was no round two that night, despite the fact that both desperately wanted there to be, they were far too tired to continue. And they slept the rest of the night in each other's arms, faces flushed and still panting.


	5. Oh, Marvin

Sai awakened to tan fingers snapping before his face, breaking him out of his stupor. His eyes opened to the vision of a sexy, disgruntled blond losing patience with him, snapping repeatedly.  
"Sai! You retard, will you get up?" the blond cried furiously, waving his arms over-exaggeratedly, "Get the fuck up!" A smile graced Sai's lips and he pulled the blond to his chest, rocking his hips against the younger man's.  
"Good morning, Naru chan..." he chuckled lightly, "This is such a nice wake up call...let's redo last night a little better..." The whiskered man moaned softly and instantaneously placed his hands on Sai's shoulders, giving in to the brunette's seduction. Their hips collided, a sweet rhythm forming between them.  
"But..Sai.." Naruto began, "We didn't..do anything...last night.." he panted lowly as he rested his head in the crest of Sai's neck. The blond's jacket moved up and so did Sai's shirt, and their bare abs rubbed fiercely against each other.  
"What do you mean...Naru c-chan?" Sai inquired, closing his eyes and moving harshly against the kitsune.  
"We came home..and you watched-hanh!-p-porn while I made ramen...and you fell asleep.." Naruto's head tilted back when Sai undid their zippers and their barely clothed units moved harshly together.  
"Oh.." Sai whimpered lightly, "I suppose...it was only a dream... But we can make it real, Naru chan..." he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his neck sensually, feeling himself getting harder by the second.  
"You pervert...you dreamt that you f-fu-anh!-cked me..." the blond was so busy tossing his head about in ecstasy that he hadn't noticed Sai looking around the room for lube as he kissed Naruto's neck. Sai stood up, Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist, and he walked around the room, keeping one eye open as he searched Naruto's mouth with his tongue. His back landed against a shelf, and the stereo turned on it turned on, a deep voice bellowing around the room.  
"Welcome to the Greatest Slow Jams, let's start with Track 1, a little Marvin Gaye for the lovers. Let's Get It On..." the sound of a low record scratch sounded, and the sensual R&B began to play. Sai moaned into Naruto's mouth, stumbling forward to his tuxedo jacket, which hung on the hat rack beside the door.  
"You wanted to set the mood, huh, Sai?" Naruto commented on the music sexually then kissed Sai's neck. The black haired nin smiled and laid a free hand on Naruto's ass, whispering in Naruto's ear as he struggled to grab the lube from his jacket pocket.  
"Mm...I figured you'd enjoy it a little more with a little Marvin.." a can brushed the tip of Sai's heated fingers, and he smiled against Naruto's lips as he pulled it out of the pocket. He fell forward on the rug that lie on the floor, and he tore his and Naruto's shirts off. The annoying articles of clothing fell to the floor in a rumpled pile on the opposite side of the room. Naruto kicked off his pants and boxers, and Sai hurriedly ripped his own off as well. Naruto's erection stood proudly against his stomach, and Sai devoured the sight of him hungrily, showing off his own unit as he slathered himself with lubricant. He placed himself at Naruto's entrance, pushing the tip in gently. Naruto groaned lightly, gripping Sai's shoulders once more and nuzzling his neck.  
"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sai questioned as he moved in a little more, "I didn't prepare you...I'm sorry, Naru chan..." Naruto chuckled sensually in Sai's ear, sending chills down Sai's spine.  
"I'm okay Sai, you're really big, but it only hurts a little..." Sai laughed and hooked one of Naruto's legs in his arm so that he could move in deeper.  
"I can tell I'm your first...you're so tight.." Sai complimented, licking Naruto's jawline. The blond thrust his head against the floor in pleasure, his blond hair spattering against the floor like yellow paint.  
"Sai...hah, ngh..." Sai thrusted in and out of Naruto eagerly, loving the tightness that overcame his lower self. He loved the way Naruto felt, clenching around him from all sides. It was even better than his dream. Damn, he wasn't lying when he said he'd never done it with a guy... Sai thought, staring down at the blond's face, which was twisted in ecstasy. The brunette ravished the exposed column of Naruto's neck with his mouth, marking every inch of the tan skin with love bites. All of a sudden, Naruto rolled them over so that their positions were switched. Sai moaned lowly as he saw his blond displayed before him like a gorgeous (and very sexy) painting. The sweat running down his toned abs, the pre-cum dripping from his eager member, and those sexy blue eyes watching Sai's every move. Sai lolled his head from side to side as Naruto rode him, the heat from Naruto's insides burning his entire body.  
"Sai.." Naruto moaned, "You're so fucking sexy..." he practically shouted, his head hanging low and his hands on Sai's stomach to steady himself. Sai gripped the younger man's hips with his hands, making sure the blond stayed perfectly in place. The two were fucking each other with all they had, moaning and groaning as though they'd never felt something so good (which they, to be honest, hadn't). They knew people could hear them in the apartments surrounding Naruto's, and Marvin Gaye was playing at full blast. They weren't being discreet with the fact that they were getting laid big time, especially with the floor creaking under them the way a bed might. The two were in the throes of some of the best sex they'd ever experienced when Naruto's cell phone rang on the table beside them.  
" Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much, just bust that dick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" Sai reached his hand over despite the fact that the two were fucking vigorously and grabbed the phone, although Naruto didn't seem to notice. He moaned lowly as he pressed Talk and pressed the phone to his ear.  
"Nnnggghhh...Yeah?" Sai muttered, his voice shaky from pleasure. Sai had the phone pressed to his cheek with his hands returned to Naruto's hips, and an annoyed voice came through the phone.  
"Is Naruto there?" Sasuke asked, examining his nails impatiently as he held the phone to his ear.  
"Anh...Naruto!" Sai moaned, almost dropping the phone, he smiled as he spoke to Sasuke, "He's busy, right now, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke could hear the squelching sounds of sex, Naruto's moans, Sai's pants, and Marvin Gaye in the background (obviously stuck on repeat, not that the two lovers really gave a shit). Sasuke turned red and felt a nosebleed coming on, and he pinched his nostrils jealously, speaking once more.  
"Just put him on for a second...I need to talk to him..." Sasuke persisted, despite the fact that the two were obviously having sex. Sai chuckled darkly as Naruto leaned down and sucked his neck, still bouncing on Sai's cock.  
"I told you, he's Busy." Sai said.  
"Sai...I'm going to cum.." Naruto whispered into Sai's ear. Sasuke heard the blond's warning and pinched his nose ever harder, still jealous that he always wanted to hear Naruto warn him . "Just one second, Sai. I need to talk to him." Sai laughed again, letting the phone drop next to him and Naruto, it going on speaker.  
"Shit! Naruto! I'm cumming!" Sai grabbed Naruto in his arms and rammed deep inside him, hitting his prostate and filling the blond with his seed so that it gushed out around his own cock. Naruto nearly tore Sai's hair out as he released on both of their chests.  
" Sai!" The pair fell back against the floor, Naruto already kissing Sai's neck, reading himself for another round.  
"Naru chan," Sai began, still high off of his orgasm, "Someone wants to talk to you." He motioned his heavy head toward the phone, and Naruto grabbed it and placed it by his ear.  
"I'll talk to you later, Sasuke, we're about to go another round..." And all that Sasuke heard after that was a dial tone. In his own home, the bloody nosed Uchiha threw the phone against the wall and watched it break into pieces when it hit the ground.  
"God fucking dammit!" 


	6. The Dread Of Three Little Words

Pale eyelids slid open slowly, onyx eyes meeting the face of a peacefully sleeping blond man. Sai smiled and held Naruto closer to his chest, sighing contently at the thought of their previous sex. He did it, he'd finally gotten the man to have sex with him, not to mention, admittedly show that he was gay. But there was something strange about the afterglow of Sai and Naruto's sex, it was the fact that Sai actually stuck around when Naruto fell asleep. Normally, he would have disappeared from the house and never called back, but something in him told him to stay. Perhaps it was the angelic face Naruto held that beckoned him back…or maybe it was the thought of those tan thighs wrapped around his waist… or even those full, pouting lips…or…_stop it_! He cried out against the filthy thoughts in his mind, _I have to respect him more. It isn't right that I only think of him like some sort of sex object…_ He looked down at the blond man in his arms, smiling thoughtfully. 

But how could he **not **think of him that way? It was blatant that he couldn't help himself, especially since the blond had quickly become a completely different person during their little affair. He reached his hand over to the table on his left side, causing it to leave Naruto's waist. His fingertips touched the (mildly wet ;D) surface of his dating booklet. Slowly and carefully, he flipped through it, searching for a proper definition of his "feelings" for Naruto. And then, out of nowhere, there it was -_Lust_. Sai read the definition aloud quietly, his voice a low whisper.

"Lust- when you have a strong desire to have sex with a specific person (or persons) over and over again. I.E.: I have such a strong _lust _for Aubrey Hepburn that I just want to bang her from all ends and smoosh her boobs together so they look like a cross-eyed torso." The brunette cocked an eyebrow upward in curiosity, his mouth opening slightly. That seemed to describe his current situation pretty well, except for the boob part. The whiskered man in his arms suddenly nuzzled his neck his blond eyelashes flicking across the pale column of skin. Three little words escaped the sun kissed lips, and Sai's eyes widened at the sound of them.

"I love you." and with that, the blond fell back asleep silently, his breathing the only sound in the room. Sai looked down at him, bewildered. He hurriedly flipped through his book to find that word. _Love_. When he did, he read it with an air of utmost importance about him.

"Love- a strong emotion often felt between lovers or family members. The term of being _in love _means that a strong desire is felt to be around the person it is felt for, while _loving _could mean either having sex or just caring for fondly." He gulped softly and looked back down at the blue-eyed man, his heart beginning to race as he set the book down on the floor next to them. Several minutes later, the younger male awakened, smiling happily. 

"Hey, Sai…" he began, "You're awake already?"

"Y-Yeah…I've been awake for a while." at hearing those words, Naruto smiled cheerfully. 

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was…really good…" Naruto frowned ungratefully at the lack of compliments that adorned Sai's words.

"Was I better than all the others?"

"Uhm…" truth be told, Sai definitely thought Naruto was better, but he was far too embarrassed to say it and- Wait. When did he start feeling _embarrassed_ anyway? It may not have been the best decision, but, hell…Sai panicked. He pushed Naruto off of him and stood up immediately, gathering the clothes from the floor and pulling them on hurriedly. Naruto sat up and eyed him curiously.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I just.. It's my day to work the cart."

"I thought you took the weekend off."

"My boss changed his mind at the last minute."

"Oh." the younger man looked away disappointedly, his eyes falling upon the floor. But something managed to cheer him up at the last minute. A light kiss on his forehead and a slight smile from Sai.

"I'll be back later, Naru chan." Sai muttered, walking toward the door. Naruto smiled happily, saying a soft "Okay," before standing up to get dressed. An instant mental face palm attacked Sai immediately after that grin stole across his lover's face. 

"And by the way, Sai," Naruto began with a snicker, "I like your pants." and the blond was out of the room before Sai could say another word. When the brunette looked down at himself, he realized that he had mistakenly put on a pair of Naruto's shorts, which were not only incredibly tight on him, but they looked more like booty shorts on him because of his height. He sighed aggravatedly and pulled them off, tugging his tuxedo pants on and practically falling, completely forgetting that you put pants on _one _leg in at a time. He stumbled through the door, his shoes practically falling off as he went, and his shirt's buttons were completely improperly done… but he didn't really care, he walked through that door looking like an Armless man (1), earning odd stares from practically the whole neighborhood. 

(1) I HAD to make a Silent Hill reference at least ONCE in this fic. I mean, seriously. That monster kicks ass. 

**You know, listening to Paul Stanley and the GazettE while knocking back a few Fudgesicles at 3 in the afternoon may not seem like a good idea when writing a fanfic. Too bad, I did it. I know this chapter sucked, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so, yeah…deal with it 8D**


End file.
